Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-10}{6r} + \dfrac{-10}{6r}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-10 - 10}{6r}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-20}{6r}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $t = \dfrac{-10}{3r}$